The present invention relates to surgical cutting instruments. In particular, this invention relates to scalpels that incorporate means for cauterizing blood vessels during usage of the scalpel.
Surgical operations often involve the cutting of a patient""s tissue. Usually, the tissue is cut with a scalpel, a sharp edged cutting instrument. However, the cutting of a patient""s tissue is also usually accompanied by an undesired flow of blood from small blood vessels within the tissue. Reducing, or eliminating this blood flow is advantageous to the patient by reducing blood loss and to the surgeon by removing or reducing an obstruction to the surgeon""s view of the incised tissue.
Scalpels making use of lasers for heat sources can be used to heat and irradiate the incised tissue. Light of an appropriate wavelength is absorbed by the tissue, and the optical energy is converted to thermal energy to cauterize the tissue. Cutting instruments of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,383,179; 5,571,098; 5,366,456; and 4,627,435. These devices can use the laser to incise the tissue as well as cauterize, or use an optically transparent material for the cutting instrument coupled with a bundle of optical fibers for directing the laser to the area of interest.
Another method of providing cauterizing heat with a scalpel is the use of ultrasonics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,299 describes such a device wherein the scalpel blade is vibrated at a rate around 55,000 cycles per second. The vibration generates ultrasound waves for heating the tissue, however, there is only limited cauterizing ability.
Control of blood loss can be achieved by cauterizing the small blood vessels in the tissue at the time the tissue is cut. Cauterization of the blood vessels is achieved by applying heat at the vessels. It is advantageous to apply the heat at the time the tissue is cut and at the tissue without exposing the tissue to radiation.
The present invention provides a device for cauterizing tissue during the process of cutting the tissue. The apparatus comprises a blade having a cutting edge. The blade has at least one channel formed within the blade, with each channel having an inlet end and an outlet end. The outlet end of each channel is positioned proximate to the cutting edge of the blade. The apparatus further includes a catalyst disposed proximate to the outlet end of each channel.
In one embodiment, the invention is a blade having a cutting edge. The blade has a main channel and a plurality of branch channels formed within the blade, with each branch channel having an inlet end and an outlet end and the main channel having an inlet end and at least one outlet end. The outlet end of each branch channel is positioned proximate to the cutting edge of the blade. The inlet end of each branch channel is in fluid communication with an outlet end of the main channel. The apparatus includes a catalyst disposed proximate to the outlet end of each branch channel.
In another embodiment, the invention further includes a mixer for mixing reactant gases to form a mixture and delivering the mixture to the inlet end of the channels. The mixer provides for a well-mixed gas composition to provide a substantially complete reaction of the reactant gases.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.